


Man-Sized Doughuts

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-31
Updated: 2003-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Mmmmm, doughtnuts!





	Man-Sized Doughuts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Man-Sized Doughuts

## Man-Sized Doughuts

by Doll

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: This is my response to the livejournal ds_flashfiction Masturbation Challenge, which was: "Masturbation - Excitation of one's own or another's genital organs, usually to orgasm, by manual contact or means other than sexual intercourse."   


Story Notes: I have neither an excuse nor an explanation for this.

* * *

Ray Kowalski sat on the edge of his bed, rubbed his hands nervously across his thighs, and sighed deeply. He was going to do it, he _was_ , he really was, and if this didn't send him straight to hell, then nothing in his fucked-up life ever would. 

Moonlight streamed through the half-open blinds, striping his naked body with shadows, making his bedroom seem mysterious and surreal. Ray sighed again and scrubbed a hand through his hair. If he was going to do it, he should do it, and stop all this putzing around. "Shit or get off the pot," he thought, and pulled himself up on the bed until he was sitting with his back against the headboard. 

Thank God Fraser was at that conference in Toronto, because there was no way, no _way_ he could do this if Frase was in town, and that's it, that's all she wrote. Yeah, it's not like Frase would have been in the next room or anything, but still. . .it just seemed wrong, more than wrong, to do this with Frase in the same city. 

Ray reached over to the nightstand and slowly took the paper bag from the drawer. This was it. If he opened the bag it meant he was going to do it, _really_ going to do it. Ray bit his lip, took a deep breath, and pulled out the doughnut. 

It had taken weeks of looking in more truck stops than Ray wanted to think about, but he finally found a place out on 94 that sold doughnuts big enough. They called them "Man-Sized Doughnuts" and Ray had about choked himself to death, holding back his laughter. 

Slowly, reverently, Ray slid the doughnut over his erect and ready cock, pushing carefully until it was all the way down, tight against him. Ray closed his eyes and bit back a moan; as good as this was, the best was yet to come. 

Idly playing with his nipples, Ray turned his head toward the door and yelled, "Dief! Here, boy! I got a doughnut for you!" Ray shivered in anticipation at the sound of claws scrabbling over linoleum. 

That damn wolf was nowhere near as deaf as people thought. 

* * *

End Man-Sized Doughuts by Doll:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
